


Love and War (a Musketeer story)

by KitKat2016



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Protective Musketeers, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat2016/pseuds/KitKat2016
Summary: Astor Gaston was not your typical Musketeer. He had a secret. A secret that could get him executed. He was not real. A disguised used by Lorelei Dumas. Why would a woman join the Musketeers and how would the Musketeers deal with the fact that their new ''recruit'' was not who he seem to be.





	1. The Dumas Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the BBC America TV series The Musketeers.

Lorelei Dumas was a vibrant young woman. She was spirited and intelligent. She was very curious, maybe a little too curious for her own good, but she had a kind heart. Always wanting to do what was right. Helping those that have be treated unjustly or unfair. She had long black hair and she wasn’t too tall. Not too small either. Not too thin. She had a very unusual characteristic that people found interesting. She had one white eye and one blue eye. An uncommon trait in some people, it was rare enough to make people stare when Lorelei would pass by. 

When she was a teenager, it made her want to hide. She hardly came out and when she did, it had to take some hard convincing from her father and brother to get her out of the house once and in a while. She would always wear a scarf to cover her eyes. But after a while, Lorelei had come to realize that her unique eye coloring was a blessing and not a curse. She had her mother’s willfulness and determination.  
Lorelei lived with her father, Phillippe Dumas and her older brother, Raoul. Her mother, Isla had died giving birth to Lorelei. Lorelei, Phillippe and Raoul lived just on the outskirts of Paris. They weren’t wealthy and they weren’t poor. They were loved by Royalty and by common people. Givers of the community. Always willing lend a helping hand to any one in need.

Her father was an honorary member of the elite Musketeers. Raoul and Lorelei had grown up on the adventurous stories of Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan from hearing them from their father. Their father would sometimes ride with the famous four out on missions for the King and Queen of France. Oh, how exciting they were! Philippe was hoping that Raoul would follow in his footsteps someday. Raoul was the same age as his father when the Musketeers had asked him to join them. Raoul was the same age as Athos. Lorelei was quite a few years younger than her brother. She dreamed of either meeting one of the famous Musketeers her father was talking about or maybe even joining them. But she knew the latter would be impossible. Women were not permitted nor encouraged to be soldiers, but instead were encouraged to get married and have as many children as their husbands wanted. Take care of the children, do what they were told and stay home. A life Lorelei was not interested in.

Her brother was very handsome and would do well with the Musketeers. He was tall with black hair and blue eyes. The kind of eyes that captured your attention immediately. He was suave, yet gentle, reserved, yet compassionate. He had his father’s passion for Justice. He could fight like one of those mysterious assassins people talked about. You would be dead by the time you realized he was behind you. Even though he was best at what he did, Raoul avoided confrontations that could not be solved with words.


	2. Attack on the Dumases

The day was like any other day. Lorelei and her brother, Raoul were out in the barn attending the horses. Raoul's horse, Goliath had been hurt while they were out on a walk in the morning. The poor horse had stepped wrong on a piece of wood and it had cut his leg. When they got back to the house. Raoul went to attend it. Goliath was not happy. The big black horse grunted as Raoul tenderly touched the injured the leg.

''Goliath.'' Raoul said calmly as he patted his steed with one hand while probing the wound wit the other. ''I am sorry, my friend, but I have to see where the cut is.''He continued talking to the animal.

Lorelei was putting her white horse, Diamond, in the stall next to Goliath. Diamond was not quite as temperamental as her Goliath, but she was just as stubborn. She watched Raoul as Lorelei was unsaddling her.

''It's okay, girl.''Lorelei said. ''Goliath's all right.''She said as she took off the reins and feed Diamond. Diamond munched on hay as Lorelei finished putting her things away.

''How is Goliath?'' Lorelei asked her brother.

''He'll live.'' Raoul smiled at his sister as he stood up. ''A little bandage is all he needs and he will be good as new.''He said.

''Glad to hear it. That was a pretty sharp stick he stepped on.''Lorelei said as Raoul feed Goliath.

''Goliath's a tough steed.'' Raoul said. ''Besides he's always stepping on things that either get stuck in his shoe or scrapes his hooves.'' He put his things away. ''Diamond did well.''He said.

''Oh, yes, she was in a happy mood today.''Lorelei said. ''So....what shall we do now?'' She asked.

''Let's go see what Father is up to and then we can harvest some corn.'' Raoul said.

''Seeing Father is a great idea, harvesting corn......not so much.''Lorelei laughed a little.

''I know. No one likes to pick corn,but how else is it going to get off the stock.'' Raoul smiled a little.

Lorelei and Raoul made their way to the stone house that was near the barn. It wasn't anything fancy. It was livible and it suited their needs. Philippe watched from the window as he was chopping up some carrots for the stew. He smiled when he saw his son and daughter walking together. He heard the creaking of the stone door hinges as his children walked in.

''Father, are you home?'' Raoul called.

''Yes. I'm in the kitchen. '' Philippe said. ''Did you enjoy your ride?''

''We did. Goliath stepped on a wood and scratched his leg, but nothing serious.''Raoul said.

''Good. Goliath can take on anything.'' Philippe said with a little chuckle. 

He wiped his hands on a towel as he went over to his children.

''Lorelei.....''Philippe said as he hugged his only daughter.

''Father,''Lorelei said as she hugged him.

The night went on uneventful. Philippe and his children enjoyed their beef stew. Later on in the evening, Lorelei had retired to her room. She was reading while her brother and father talked in the other room. Philippe was smoking his pipe and Lorelei had fallen asleep to the smell of sweet tobacco. Some time in the middle of the night, she was awaken by a loud crash.

''Father? Raoul?'' She called as she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. She put on a robe and went to look for her brother. She looked in his room. ''Raoul?'' She called. No answer. She went to her father's room. ''Father?'' She knocked on the door, no answer. Both rooms were empty and a sudden dread griped Lorelei. She grabbed her dagger that was sitting on the table. ''Hello?'' She called out into the dark. She held a lite candle in her right hand. The dagger was in her left.

She was answered by the sound of glass breaking and deep moan. ''Whoever you are, you should leave now. I am armed and dangerous.''She yelled to the intruder. She approached the sound slowly. All senses were on alert. 

She inched closer to where the sound was heard. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. She gasped as she had tripped over something. She fell hard as the candle rolled across the floor. The flame had gone out. She was breathing hard as she felt around the floor for the thing she had tripped over. Her dagger had fallen to her side. Her hand stopped as she felt something soft and warm. Felt like someone's fingers.

''Raoul?'' She asked as she followed the fingers that were attached to a hand. She griped the cold lifeless hand and shook it. She gasped as she scrambled to find the candle. She backed up into someone or something behind her. ''Raoul?'' She asked in a shaky voice. ''Answer me, please.''She begged before she felt something wrap around her neck. Next thing she knew, she couldn't breath and she was struggling. She had managed to reach her dagger and plunged it into her attacker's foot before passing out.

It was the next day when Lorelei came to. The sun had just risen and its raised cascaded through the window. Lorelei moaned as she tried to get up. ''Father?'' Her voice was horse and her neck was sore. She stumbled to her feet and looked around. That was when she saw them. ''Nooooo.....no....noo....''She said. 

She went over to the body that she had tripped over. Blood was on the wall. The body belonged to her brother. Lorelei was shaking and in tears as she shook her brother. ''Raoul? Wake up.''She said as she rolled him over. He had been stabbed. Lorelei cried. ''Raoul....''She sobbed as she looked for her father.

Philippe was slummed over the table. His throat had been slit and his hand was on his pistol. Lorelei ran over and shook him praying he was still alive, but he fell over. Lorelei realized she was alone. The house was a ripped apart. Someone had broken in and they had been looking for something. A piece of red cloth was in Philippe's hand. Lorelei took it. It looked like it might have belonged to a Red Guard, but why would the Red Guard attack her family? She had to find out why. She had to avenger her brother and father's deaths. In her grief and anger, she grabbed her pistol and her father's sword. She was not thinking as she stumbled out of the house. Hair in disarray. Her clothes messed up. She went in search of the men who could help her. The Musketeers. Her father knew them. She prayed they could help her. But she didn't know where they were and she wasn't a musketeer. She couldn't find the Musketeer being a woman. THey would never let her in. She had to disguise herself.

She went into a near by tavern and looked around. Men were drinking and laughing. It was crowded and smelt like pasture on a hot day. Lorelei took a deep breath and headed in. She stuck to the shadows as she didn't want anyone to know she was there. A man had noticed that she had walked in. She was aware he was watching her as she was making her rounds. She scouted the tavern for some type of disguised. Little did she know, that the very same Musketeers that she was searching for, were in the tavern.

Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan were enjoying some relaxing time before heading back to the Garrison. They had just finished a mission for the King and were in need of some much needed beers. They were talking and laughing as Lorelei was just on the other side of the tavern. She was about to go out in the open when the man that had been followed her, grabbed her.

''Don't say a word, sweetie.''He said. ''MM....you smell good.''He sniffed her hair.

''Oh, I was wondering when you were going to...take me.''Lorelei said as she pretended to seduce him. ~His clothes would do.~ She thought.

The man laughed as he took Lorelei to a room with the intent of doing unmentionable things to her. He was a little surprised that she had calmly agreed to come with him. He thought she would for sure put up a fight. But Lorelei sat on his bed. When he was about to have his way with her, she knocked him out with a bowl that had been on the ground.

''Did you really think I would be so easy?'' She said as she took off her clothes and put the man's clothes on. She walked out of the room and down into the Tavern.


	3. Meet the Musketeers

Lorelei was about to leave when a woman came over to her. She was obviously a little drunk as she wrapped her arm around Lorelei mistakening her for a young man. Lorelei was a little shocked as she placed an arm around the swirling woman to keep her from falling.

‘’Oh, sir, you are a handsome one.’’ The woman said as she caressed Lorelei’s cheek.

Lorelie was uncertain what to do. She felt slightly uncomfortable being approached like this by another woman.

‘’Um…..I think you have mistaken me for some one else, madame.’’ Lorelei said as she lowered and deepened her voice.

Athos, Porthos, d’Artagnan and Aramis were watching from afar. They sat at their table ready for anything as they watched the scene unfold before them.

‘’Should we help the poor lad or let him fend for himself?’’ Porthos asked.

‘’Let us wait.’’Athos said. ‘’He looks like he can handle himself.’’

‘’Yes, I am anxious to see how this plays out.’’Aramis smiled. ‘’The lad obviously has a certain charm that draws women to him.’’

The tipsy woman laughed as Lorelei tried to avoid her advances.

‘’He doesn’t seem to be too interested in her.’’ D’Artagnan observed. ‘’May he already has a girl…..’’

‘’Or he might be batting for the other side.’’Porthos chuckled.

Lorelei gently pushed the woman off of her lap and politely excused herself. When she got up, she was met by a rather large man. He peered down at her with hatred in his dark eyes.

''This is not what it looks like....''Lorelei started to say.

''Oh, yes, it is!'' The woman said as she gave Lorelei a full blown kiss on the lips right in front of the man! Lorelei's eyes widen. She had never been kissed by another woman before. She hadn't been kissed at all for that matter. 

''I think.....''Lorelei was about to say when the man grabbed the woman and sat her in a nearby chair.

''Lyndie, you stay there.''He said to her. The man, the man had called Lyndie, crossed her arms and pouted.

''Oh, rats.'' Lorelei muttered to herself as the man grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and flung her across the table.

''That's my wife!'' He yelled at Lorelei as he ran after her. Lorelei was dazed and slightly confused. She grabbed the man's hand before he could swing at her.

''Nothing happened.''She said as she smacked him across the face with a plate.

''Alright. Now, we should help.''Athos said as he started to get up.

''Oh, goody, I was wandering when it was going to start to get interesting.'' Porthos said as he followed Athos.

''Well, so much for a relaxing night.''Aramis said.

D'Artagnan sighed as the four approached the man and Lorelei.

''That is enough.''Athos said as they had circled the two.

The man glared at the Musketeer. ''Who are you? His bodyguard?'' He asked.

''No, I'm Athos....one of the King's Musketeers.''Athos said keeping eye contact with the man.

Lorelei didn't know weither to run or be excited. She had found the very men she had been searching for to avenge her brother's and father's deaths.

''Leave.''Porthos said to the man.

Aramis had placed himself behind Lorelei.

''We're not finished.'' The man threatened Lorelei as he stomped off. Lyndie followed him. She turned and blew Lorelei a kiss before leaving.

''You caused quite a stir, my friend.''Aramis said with a smirk.

''Yeah, well, what can I say? All I wanted to do was.....get a drink.'' Lorelei said. 

''Who are you, sir?'' Athos asked.

''Lo.....Astor.'' Lorelei said. She swallowed as Athos was looking her, trying to figure her out.

''Astor. It's been a long day. Why do we find Astor a place to rest?'' Aramis suggest breaking the ackward silence.


	4. The Garrison

After her formal introduction to Captain Treville, proud leader of the Musketeers, Lorelei was taken to her room. She looked around her small quarters thankful to be once again in a lodging with a roof over her head. She sat down on her bed and glanced over her room.

In the middle of the room, was a table with some chairs. A bucket was near by. Fresh bread and fruit was on the table along with a small bottle of wine. Lorelei smiled a little. She was thinking of her father now.

~So this is where you have been spending your time.~ She thought to herself. She had untied the bodice that concealed her feminine shape as she started to lay down on the bed. She had closed her eyes with the intentions of only closing them for a few seconds. She had fallen asleep.

She dreamt she was at home with her brother and father. She smiled as her brother, Raoul came over and picked her up. She was a child again. She giggled as her father came over to tell her brother to be gentle with her. It was a happy memory. In another scene, she was with her father. Sitting on his lap as he read to her.

‘’Lorelei.’’He said to her as she closed her eyes. ‘’Lorelei.’’ 

A loud noise had awoken her from her slumber and she quickly went for her dagger. The noise came from someone pounding loudly on the oak door to her room.

‘’Who is it?’’ She asked in her deep voice she had used when she was Astor.

‘’Porthos.’’Came the reply in a deep voice. ‘’Open the door, boy.’’He said.

‘’Okay, okay, just a second.’’Lorelei replied as she quickly tighten the bodice around her small frame and re-dressed herself.

She adjusted her hat as she opened the door. There stood Porthos. Dressed in brown leather with his Musketeer hat on.

‘’About time. I’ve been standing out here for an hour. What were you doing in there?’’Porthos asked with a little smirk. ‘’Where you…..with a lady friend?’’ He rose his eyesbrows.

‘’No.’’Lorelei said. ‘’I was…..praying.’’She replied trying to cover up the fact that she had actually fallen asleep.

‘’Praying.’’Porthos said. ‘’All right. Whatever you want to call it. Come on.’’He said as he started walking.

‘’Where are we going?’’ Lorelei asked as she followed the tall muscular man.

‘’Training.’’Was all Porthos said as he lead Lorelei to the Garrison training grounds.

Lorelei’s eyes widen in fascination as she watched the other Musketeers practice their fighting skills. Treville was watching from the terrace above. Athos stood next to him.

‘’Our new recruit is a bit…..petite for a Musketeer, wouldn’t you say?’’ Treville asked.

‘’He is small, but he is quick on his feet.’’Athos said.

‘’Well, take it easy on him. I wouldn’t want you or your friends to break him in half.’’ Treville said.

‘’I can’t guarantee anything.’’Athos said with a small smile as he went to join his fellow soldiers,

Treville sighed and shook his head. There was something about Astor that remind him of someone. He couldn’t quite place it. But the boy resembled one of his Musketeers a bit. A tap on his arm brought him out of his thinking. He turned to see a messenger.

‘’Yes.’’He said.

‘’Sir, I bring a message from the house of the Dumases.’’The messenger said as he gave Treville the letter.

‘’Phillipe.’’ He said as he started to read the letter. All color drained from his face as he read the letter. He had lost one his best soldiers and Phillipe’s son as well. ‘’What about the girl? Lorelei?’’ He asked looking up at the messenger.

‘’Missing, sir.’’The messenger said.

Treville sighed. ‘’Fine. Thank you.’’He said as he sent the messenger off.


	5. Training Day

Lorelei had the privilege of training with Athos first. She knew she would be tested by all four Musketeers, but Athos was first. She took a deep breath. She was standing in front of him as he was balancing his sword. She was getting herself ready or rather Astor was getting himself ready. She watched Athos closely as to anticipate his moves. She knew he had been with the Musketeers the longest. He was very intelligent and an incredible swordsman. Not to mention very easy on the eyes. ~Ugh.....Lorelei, stop that,~ She scolded herself.

''Astor.'' Athos called.

~Oh, boy, here we go,~ Lorelei thought to herself. ''Yes, sir.''She said as she stood in front of Athos.

''How much do you know about your sword?'' Athos asked as he took a fighting stance in front of Astor.

''My...my sword?'' Lorelei asked as she looked at her sword. It had been her brother's. She grabbed it when she was running out of the door. She never thought about how important a sword was to a Musketeer. 

Athos was patient. ''Astor?'' He asked.

''Oh, yes.......um.....my sword. I know it use to belong to my brother.''Lorelei said to Athos. ''It was special to him. It served him well in battle and he....wanted me to have it.'' She said.

''As it should be.''Athos said as he suddenly attacked Lorelei with his sword. She automatically turned around and caught his sword with her sword. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Lorelei rubbed protesting muscles as she went over to a table. She grunted a little as she reached for her mug of water. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder which startled her. She gasped as she felt her muscles tense up.

''A Musketeer most chose his sword carefully,''Athos said as he began to teach Lorelei.

Lorelei was trying to listen to Athos while blocking his advances. She thought she had gotten the hang of the sword as she smiled a little. She had managed to disarmed Athos and render him on the ground.

''Next.''Lorelei said to Athos proudly.

Suddenly, Lorelei found herself on the ground and Athos was above her.

''Don't get too cocky.''He said to her. He had a dagger pointed at her side. ''You would have been dead within moments.''He said as he helped her up off the ground. ''Never assume anything.''He said. 

''Well taken.'' Lorelei said 

''Get a drink an rest for a bit.''Athos said to Lorelei. ''We'll start again later.''He said as he started to walk off.

''Athos.''Lorelei said. He turned. ''Thank you.''She said.

Athos nodded with a little smile as he walked off. She sighed as she rubbed her sore wrist. She had never done so much sword fighting in her life.


	6. Porthos

''Astor.'' A strong voice called out to her.

Lorelei gasped as she heard her name. She turned around expecting to find Athos, but instead she found Porthors.

The out-going Musketeer was standing behind her as she was rubbing her shoulders.

‘’Astor, sorry to have startled you.’’ A strong semi-deep male voice said from behind Lorelei.

Lorelei relaxed a little as she turned around. She was expecting Athos, but instead she found Porthos.

Porthos was smiling at her. She smiled back a little. There was something about the dark skinned musketeer that intrigued her. She heard her father speak often about Porthos. Now, she knew why he looked intimidating. Porthos was huge and tall!

‘’Um……no, you didn’t startled me.’’ Lorelei said. ‘’You…I thought you were Athos.’’She said.

Porthos chuckled a little. ‘’Athos isn’t quite as subtle.’’ He said. ‘’I was watching you with him.’’

‘’And?’’ Lorelei asked.

‘’You’re quite good.’’Porthos said. ‘’But…you can do better. ’He said.

‘’Where are we going?’’ Lorelei asked as she was looking around. She looked over at Porthos and noticed that he was gone.

‘’Porthos?’’ Lorelei called. ‘’Porthos where are you?’’ She asked as she looked around.

She almost ran into the tip of a musket that seem to protrude from a wall.

‘’Porthos, if this is your idea of a joke, it’s not very funny. ’Lorelei said keeping her eye on the musket.

‘’It’s not meant as a joke, Astor. Now, what are you going to do now? You have a musket pointed directly at you. I could let go of the trigger and that would be the end.’’Porthos said.

Lorelei realized that Porthos was testing her. He would never open fire on another Musketeer.

~Musketeer training is no joke. ~ She thought to herself. She studied Porthos and the musket carefully before making her move.

‘’I could try and talk you into not taking my head off. ’Lorelei said. ‘’Or I could just do this……’’ She grabbed Porthos’ hand and turned the musket towards him.

Porthos seems amused and interested at the same time. ‘’Very good. ’He said. He looked Lorelei in the eyes.

He noticed the young musketeer had a certain quality to him. He was very young and very small for a Musketeer and yet, there was something else about Astor that Porthos couldn’t quite figure out. Other than the fact, that the boy had one blue eye and one brown eye, was not the reason. Astor appeared to be a bit……feminine. Porthos blinked to get the idea out of his mind. He was here to train Astor.

Porthos backed off a little. ‘’Not bad for the first time. ’He said. ‘’But…….what do you do with this? ’He suddenly flung a dagger at Lorelei.

Lorelei dodged the dagger as it rammed itself into a nearby wooden pole. She looked at Porthos. She placed a finger on the wiggly handle. She pulled out the dagger and gave Porthos a shocked and mischievous look.

‘’Good reflex.’’Porthos said.

‘’Thank you. ’Lorelei said as she tossed the dagger back.

‘’Porthos, please, you’re tiring out the poor lad before he gets to me.’’Aramis said as he was walking over to the two.

‘’Oh, I think Astor is doing fine.’’Porthos said to Aramis. ‘’Astor…..’’He tossed Lorelei an apple. ‘’Take a break for a bit.’’

Lorelei nodded as she caught the apple. She looked over at Aramis. ‘’He didn’t tire me out.’’She said as she walked away. She ate her apple as she sat down on a tree stump.

Aramis smiled and shook his head. ‘’You seem to be enjoying yourself.’’He said to Porthos.

‘’Astor’s a man after my own heart.’’Porthos said. ‘’He’s a quick learner. ’He said as he was putting his dagger away. ‘’But……’’ He trailed off.

‘’But what?’’ Aramis asked.

‘’There’s something about him.’’Porthos said.

‘’Besides the fact he’s small in stature and looks like he might break even if you barely touch him?’’ Aramis asked with a little smile.

‘’There is that, but no…..something about his eyes.’’Porthos said.

‘’Porthos, please, you barely know the lad. ’Aramis said with a little chuckle and smirk.

‘’Not THAT.’’ Porthos playfully hit Aramis in the arm.

‘’I’m only joking. Besides I agree with you.’’Aramis said. ‘’I think Astor is not who he seems to be.’’


	7. Aramis

After her training with Porthos and Athos, Lorelei sat on the wooden bench relieved that she had a little bit of a break before heading into the next part of her training. She leaned her head back and pulled her hat over her face. She moaned as she raised her sore legs. Every muscle in her legs was protesting against her moving. But it felt so good to be off her feet. She closed her eyes for a bit.

~Papa, now, I know what you meant when you said being a Musketeer is no piece of cake. ~ She thought to herself.

If only her father could see her now. Here she was fighting and training with men. Defying every law known to Paris. She was certainly proud of herself. Her brother, Raoul would be impressed, but he would also caution her. It was under a guise she was doing this. False pretense. Plus it was for the wrong reason. To get revenge against the Red Guard that murdered her father and brother. If she was found out, it could mean death. To impersonate a Red Guard was treason, but to impersonate a Musketeer, that was execution by hanging or death by firing squad. Lorelei was praying no one found out her true identity.

These first couple of days with Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D’artagnan were the best days Lorelei ever had. She didn’t feel quite as alone when she was with them. Maybe it was their closeness with each other that reminded her of being with her father and brother. The family that had been untimely torn from her she had found in the Musketeers. Through thick and thin, this band of brothers never left each other’s side. They accepted her as one of their own. She felt sick at the thought of telling them that ‘’Astor’’ was not real and that it was actually ‘’Lorelei’’ that was in their midst. It terrified her to know how they would react if and when she tells them. Would they still accept her or would they throw her to the Wolves?

‘’Contemplating life?’’ She heard a voice next to her. It seemed to be coming from right next to her.

Lorelei quickly opened her eyes and pushed the edge of her hat up a little. She smiled.

‘’Aramis. ’She said.

‘’You seemed relieved.’’ Aramis smiled at her. ‘’Were you expecting someone else?’’

‘’No. I was lost in my own thoughts. Sorry. ’Lorelei replied.

‘’We all tend to do that. ’Aramis said. ‘’Are you ready for the next part?’’ He asked.

~Oh, god, let it be something easy. ~ Lorelei said to herself.

‘’What would that be?’’ Lorelei asked.

‘’Now, if I told you, it wouldn’t be worth the anticipation, my young Musketeer.’’ Aramis said. ‘’Come on. ’He patted her on the shoulder.

Lorelei noticed Aramis was a little more light-hearted than his fellow Musketeers. Not to say, he didn’t take training quite seriously, he did, just not as serious as Athos did. She followed him to the stables.

‘’Grooming a horse?’’ Lorelei asked Aramis. ‘’I can do that no problem. ’She said as she went over to a Roan horse.

‘’Did you really think I’d train you on something so simple?’’ Aramis asked with a little chuckle. ‘’No, Astor. Grooming is important to a Musketeer’s horse. Take care of your horse and he will….’’He stopped when he noticed how the horse just went up to Lorelei. As if the horse knew Lorelei. ‘’take care of you. ’He finished his sentence.

Lorelei let the horse sniff her hand and nozzle her a little. She smiled as she reached up and touched his smooth nose.  
‘’Well, well, it would seem you have a certain way with horses.’’ Aramis observed. ‘’Do you know this horse?’’

‘’No.’’Lorelei said. ‘’I spent a lot of time with them. ’She said.

‘’Ah, that would explain it.’’Aramis said as he was close to her.

Lorelei felt heat rush to her cheeks as she adjusted her hat a little.

‘’His name is Farhan.’’ Aramis said. ‘’and he normally doesn’t let anyone touch him. He’s somewhat a little aggressive. ’He said. ‘’But he seems calm with you.’’

‘’Does he belong to anyone?’’ Lorelei asked. 

‘’Yes. You.’’ Aramis said as he handed her a saddle. 

She chuckled a little as Aramis had gone to saddle his horse.

‘’Well, Farhan, it seems you and I are going to be best friends. ’She said as she saddled her horse.

An hour later, she and Aramis were out on a run. He was showing her how to hold a rifle whilst the horse was running. Farhan seemed to enjoy himself as he easily went with every command Lorelei said. While Lorelei was focused on holding her rifle right, she suddenly had an image of riding with her brother.

*Flashback*

‘’Hurry, Lori!’’ Raoul yelled as they running with their horses out in the country.

‘’I’m coming!’’ Lorelei shouted back as she was trying to control Honey while trying to catch up to Goliath and Raoul.

‘’Whoa….’’Raoul said as he reined in Goliath. He watched his sister galloping down a sloop. ‘’Watch yourself!’’ He said just as Honey had caught her foot on a log.

Lorelei nearly pitched forward as she pulled on Honey’s reins to bring her to a stop. She was breathing hard.

‘’Are you all right?’’ Raoul asked as he had come to her aide. ‘’Lorelei?’’ He touched her arm.

Lorelei was suddenly jolted into reality when she felt someone grabbed hold of her horse’s reins.

‘’Astor, are you all right?’’ 

This time it was Aramis who had asked.

Lorelei shook her head and looked at him.

‘’Yes, I’m fine, thank you. ’Lorelei said.

‘’You almost went over that small ledge in front of us. ’Aramis said. ‘’Where were you just now, huh?’’

‘’Nowhere. ’Lorelei said abruptly. ‘’Thank you. ’She said to Aramis.

He nodded not engaging the topic any further. He sighed. Astor was defiantly holding back something.

‘’It’s getting late.’’ Aramis said. ‘’We should get back.’’  
Lorelei nodded as she turned her horse. She took a deep breath as she followed Aramis back to the Garrison. She was hoping he did not see right through her facade.


	8. d'Artagnan

After a good night’s rest, Lorelei woke up filling refreshed and ready for the day. It had been a while since she’s had a descant night’s sleep. She had spent many sleepless nights roaming around the countryside in search of her father and brother’s killer. Training with the Musketeers was difficult, but at least it allowed her the sleep she so desperately needed.

Her training was almost complete. She still had one to do and the man who was about to teach her was waiting for her downstairs. The one man Lorelei had first laid eyes on since coming to the Garrison. d’Artaganan, youngest of the Musketeers, had been with the Musketeer regiment not that long. He was still learning himself, but he was excellent with the sword.

As Lorelei was trying to squeeze herself into the corset that concealed her true identity, she thought about d’Artaganan. Sure, the rest of the Musketeers would indeed caught every woman’s eye in Paris. Aramis even more than his fellow compadres. Aramis had a way with women. Lorelei had to admit that, she, herself, had fallen prey to his charms, but it wasn’t Aramis that had captured her interest. It wasn’t Athos or Porthos either. All three men had shown her kindness and were very encouraging.

It was d’Artagnan. The slightly tall and dark skinned man had shown her kindness and courage. He also made her heart skip a few beats, but there was a slight problem. As Astor, Lorelei could only look at d’Artagnan from a far. Otherwise it would look rather strange for Astor to be so enthralled with one of his future Musketeers. Besides, men like d’Artagnan are always taken. Lorelei sighed as she got ready for the day.

Lorelei walked down the long wooden creaky stairs that lead to the outdoor training grounds. d’Artagnan was waiting for her on the steps. She smiled a little to herself as she walked down the stairs.

‘’Now, this should be interesting. ’Aramis smiled as he, Porthos and Athos were watching for afar. Porthos scuffed and shook his head. Athos glanced at Astor and d’Artagnan.

‘d’Artagnan.’’Lorelei said. His name seem to roll off her tongue. ~Focus, Lorelei. ~ She scolded herself.

d’Artagnan was eating an apple as he saw Lorelei descending the stairs.

‘’Good Morning, Astor. ’He said.

‘’Yes, it is a good morning.’’ ‘’Astor/Lorelei said.

‘’Here. I got you an apple.’’ d’Artagnan said tossing Astor an apple.

Lorelei caught it. ‘’Thanks. ’She said as she took a bite of the apple.

‘’Ready?’’d’Artagnan asked.

‘’I’m ready. ’Lorelei said.

She followed d’Artagnan to the middle of the courtyard. He had drew his sword and kissed it. It must have been really important to him. She remembered what Athos had said about the bound a Musketeer shared with his sword. Either d’Artagnan’s sword belonged to someone he loved or cared or it served him well in whatever combat he had been in. He looked up at Lorelei as she withdrew her sword and placed it up in front of her. It was gesture commonly used when in dueling or going into battle. d’Artagnan knowledge her with a nod.

‘’Begin. ’He said as he got into a Fencing stance. 

Lorelei followed lead. She was a little hesitant at first as she trying to figure out d’Artagnan’s every move. She was trying too hard to anticipate them, that she didn’t even notice that he had easily disarmed her. She sighed.

‘’Relax.’’ d’Artagnan said to Lorelei. ‘’Don’t hold back.’’He told her. He was just inches away from her.

A shared split second nearly sent Lorelei’s heart beating fast. She took a deep breath. It was all she could do to keep her composure. d’Artagnan walked away. Back to reality. Lorelei prepared herself. She was more alert this time. Without warning, d’Artagnan had charged her. She gasped at first as she was trying to block his advances. She slowly got the hang of her footing as she dodge whatever d’Artagnan was throwing at her.

‘’Come on, d’Artagnan, you’re too soft on Astor.’’Porthos shouted from the gallery. He chuckled a little.

d’Artagnan took a deep breath as a crowd of Musketeers had suddnely gathered around him and Lorelei. Lorelei was happily fencing with d’Artagnan. She was quite pleased with herself as she watched d’Artagnan doge her. She had managed to get her sword underneath his feet and pulled them out for under him. He landed with a loud thud on the hard dirt ground. Lorelei turned and pointed two swords at him. She had her sword and his sword.

‘’Give up?’’ She asked. 

‘’Not a chance.’’d’Artagnan replied with a little smirk. He kicked her feet out from under neath.

Lorelei grunted as she fell hard on her bottom. d’Artagnan stood above her. He was breathing hard as she looked up at her. This playful bantering between her and d’Artagnan seemed to go on forever as they ran all over the Garrison grounds striking at each other. The other musketeers cheered as they were enjoying the show.

By the end of the training exercise, both Lorelei and d’Artagnan were breathing hard. They were dirty and sweating as they stood looking at each other.

‘’I think that’s enough for today.’’He said. Lorelei nodded. ‘’Not bad.’’d’Artagnan said to Lorelei as he grasped her hand to shake it.

Lorelei could feel her face warm up a tad as she shook d’Artagnan’s hand. He was about to leave when he realized Lorelei was still holding his hand.

‘’Ummmmmm…..Astor…..’d’Artagnan said.

‘’Oh, sorry. ’Lorelei said as she let d’Artagnan’s hand go. She sighed as she followed d’Artagnan.

‘’Bravo.’’ Aramis said as he applauded the two. ‘’That was very……entertaining. ’He smirked.

‘’Musketeers!’’ Treville said. His rough bass voice interrupted the moment. All 5 looked up at their captain. ‘’Come with me.’’He said.

‘’This can’t be good.’’ d’Artagnan said as they followed Trevile back inside the Garrison.


	9. The Mission

Lorelei followed the four Musketeers up the wooden stairs to Treville's office. The Captain of the Musketeers was standing near a wooden table with maps spread out on top of the desk. A brown letter was on top. He sighed as he thumped the letter. His face was sullen and there was sadness in his eyes. Lorelei had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stood near d'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis as they lined up in front of the desk.

''Treville.'' Athos said.

Treville looked up as he sighed.

''Something's happened.''Athos said. ''What is it?''

''I wish I had better news for calling you all here, Athos.''Treville said. ''Gentlemen, we have lost one of our own.'' He said.

Athos sighed as he lowered his head. His eyes closed briefly.

Porthos' mouth had formed a silent ''o''. ''Oh, god, who?'' He asked.

''Philippe Dumas.''Treville said.

''Phillipe?!'' Athos asked. ''How? Who would do such a thing?''

Lorelei sucked in a breath at the mention of her deceased father's name. She could feel a lump in her throat.

''Phillipe was a great man and soldier.'' Aramis said.

''That's what we're working on. He and his son, Raoul, were found dead in their home yesterday morning.''Treville said.

''Both Raoul and Phillipe. What about the girl? Lorelei?'' d'Artagnan asked.

''Missing.''Treville said. ''She was either captured by her attackers or she ran off in terror.''

~No, Captain Treville, I'm right here. I'm right here~' Lorelei wanted to tell them so bad that she was here with them. She swallowed the words. Her chest felt tight.

''We have to find her. She must be so terrified.''Aramis said. ''Seeing your own father and brother murdered in front you.....''He shook his head.

''Do they know who did it yet?'' d'Artagnan asked,

''They found a red sash at the scene. It might have been a Red Guard, but we do not know that yet. We have to find out the real reason and why the Dumas were targeted.'' Treville said. ''I want to keep this as quiet as possible. Don't do anything rash. Just get the person responsible for this.'' He said.

''Yes, sir.''Athos said as they turned to walk away.

''Use any means you seem fit.''Treville sent the Musketeers off with one last instruction.

The four men and Lorelei walked back to the stables. Lorelei kept her eyes focused in front of her. She would never forget the sight she saw. Waking up to such horror. Her father slumbered over his desk.....knife his back. Her brother laying on the ground. No matter what she did she couldn't get the image out of her head. If a Red Guard did kill her family, she was going to kill him even if it meant taking down the whole Red Guard.

''Astor?'' d'Artagnan said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Lorelei quickly snapped out of her own thoughts. ''Yes?'' SHe asked

''Are you all right? You seem a bit....distracted. Did you know Phillipe and his son?'' d'Artagnan asked.

''Yes, I did.''Lorelei said. ''I'm Phillipe's d......close friend.''' She said to d'Artagnan.

''I am sorry.''d'Artagnan said to Lorelei. ''Don't worry. We are going to find who ever did this.''He said. ''We'll make them pay.''

Lorelei nodded with a weak smile. ''I know.''She said to d'Artagnan. ''Let's go.''She went over to her horse.

d'Artagnan shared a glance with Athos, Porthos and Aramis. They knew something was up with Lorelei, but right now they had to find the murder who killed their brother-in-arms. 

Once everyone was saddled on their horse, the 5 musketeers rode off in search of their friend's killer. Little did they know, that their search wouldn't take them far. For the man they were looking for was in Paris. He was closer to them than they thought. 

The musketeers' first stop was at Constance Bonacieux's house.


	10. The Home of Constance Bonacieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, but school and work have been keeping me pretty busy, but with Christmas break coming up, I'll have more time to finish this. :)

Constance Bonacieux was a busy woman. She was racing across the streets of Paris looking for the best bread or dress. She spent most of her time making sure the Musketeers kept out of trouble or she was helping the towns people. This time she came across a man that looked like he had been in a fight or two. He came stumbling to her when he had spotted her from across the way.

Constance wasn't sure who he was or why he was roaming the inns of Paris or if she could trust him. She knew he needed help. She had been standing near the bread stand when he came over. She went over to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. 

''Moiseur, are you all right?" She asked him as he lifted brown eyes to meet hers. 

His face was very pale and he was sweating despite the weather being a cool day. He was shaking and he seemed to be holding his side. He was dressed in ragged clothing. He looked like he hadn't eaten in ages. He clung to Constance as if his life dependent on her holding him.

''He....help.....me....''He said to her before coughing.

''I will.''Constance said. ''It's all right. I've got you.''She said to him. ''What is your name?''

The man tried to tell her, but he passed out in her arms. She tried to keep her and him from falling down. 

''Oh, god.''She gasped as she helped the poor man up. She placed one arm around her neck and dragged him to her house. 

Once inside, Constance placed the unconscious man on a cot used for visitors. She made sure he was comfortable as she started to take his boots off.

''There we go.''She said. ''Let's see if we can get you all cleaned up.''She said as she slowly and gently started to take his jacket off. She noticed a dark red stain on the side of his shirt.

The man moaned a little as she gently pulled his shirt to inspect what was under neath. ''I am so sorry.''She said to him. ''Where have you been?''

The dark red stain was coming from an opened wound that seemed have been sewn previously by makeshift threads. Apparently, whoever had did the stitching clearly did not have any medical training nor did they have Aramis' flare for sewing up wounds. This one was deep and it had been re-opened. As if someone had stabbed the poor man. How he survived this long was a miracle. 

''Who are you?''Constance wondered as she cleaned and bandaged the wound the best she could. It was going to requite someone a little more experienced than she was. She did the best she could and washed the man's face off with a cool wet cloth.

''Lorelei.......''The man moaned in his dazed state of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes a little as he looked at Constance. ''Lorelei?'' He asked.

''No, moiseur. I'm Constance Bonacieux. The lady you came to for help.''She said gently with a kind smile. ''It's all right. You're going to be to be all right.''She comforted him. ''I'm sure I can help you find Lorelei if you tell me who she is..who you are.

The man had passed out again from pure exhaustion and loss of blood. Constance sighed. What was she to do with this poor man? Who was he and who was Lorelei? He didn't mean Lorelei Dumas, the daughter of the deceased Philippe Dumas? Something was going on and Constance was going to figure it out. She had to tell Athos, d'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos. If anyone could help her or this man, it would be them. First, she had to get help for this man or he wasn't going to make it through the night.


	11. Vengence

Lorelei and the musketeers were still riding for what seemed like hours. She was tired and her whole backside hurt. She rode horses before, but she wasn't wrapped tightly by bandages and a corset. She was trying to keep her mind off her aches and pain by praying. She hoped they would stop soon. Oh, how do men ride so long without stopping? 

''Hold.'' Athos said with his hand up in the air.

All five horses had come to stop.

''Oh, thank God.....''Lorelei sighed under her breath. She tried to adjust herself in her saddle to ease some of the discomfort.

She looked around. They had stopped not too far from where she use to live. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Seeing the house she was born in, brought up some memories both and painfully. Recently, painfully. She didn't know if she could go into that house again. All she could see were the bodies of her father and brother. She stared at the house as the four musketeers rode up to it. Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest. She couldn't breath. She had to hold it together. She was, after all, a Musketeer. She had to push her emotions down deep inside. She saw Athos, Porthos, d'Artagnan and Aramis dismount.

''Are you coming?'' She heard someone ask her. She was frozen in her seat.

''Astor?'' It was d'Artagnan that was calling to her. He trapped her boot. She gasped.

''Sorry, I was......um.....surveying the land.''She said to d'Artagnan as she dismounted.

''Are you sure that was what you were doing?'' d'Artagnan asked as he walked with Lorelei. ''Are you okay? You're awfully pale.''

'''Yes, I'm quite certain that's all I was doing.'' Lorelei said. ''I'm fine, d'Artagnan. Just a little tired, but it will pass. Let's go.''She said as she stared to walk towards the house.

d'Artagnan sighed and nodded. He followed Lorelei. The ''man'' in front of him seemed different. Astor was hiding something and d'Artagnan was going to find out what it was. He had to talk to Astor. Later....after the Dumas' murders were solved.

''Oh, god, what a mess.''Porthos said as his eyes scanned the area. ''What the hell happened here?'' He followed Athos in.

The wooden fence that held the horses in had been cut down. The horses long gone. Bushes were trampled on. The Dumas house stood alone. Empty. One window was broken. The door that was smashed in barely held its own on its hinges. It made a sickening squeaky noise as Athos pushed it open with his gloved hand.

''They were looking for something.''He said as he walked in. Aramis, d'Artagnan and Lorelei followed in.

Tables and chairs were over turned. Papers and empty glasses thrown every which way. Philippe and Raoul had been taken to be buried days before the Musketeers arrived. The bloody outline of their bodies was partially covered by dirt and dust on the floor. Aramis crossed himself and said a quiet prayer. He sighed.

''They put up quite a fight.'' d'Artagnan said. 

''Their attackers must have bashed in the door and came in that way.'' Arams said as he looked over at the floor.

''They fought until they couldn't fight anymore......''Lorelei's words trailed off as she walked into the room she use to have. She stood in her bedroom.

''Lorelei's room?'' d'Artagnan asked as he came up behind Lorelei. 

She cleared her throat. ''Yes........I'm assuming it is.....''She said.

''What's going on with you?'' d'Artagnan asked as he looked at Lorelei.

''What?'' She asked as she looked at him. ''What are you talking about?''

''You've been acting strangely since we got here.''d'Artagnan said.

''d'Artagnan, a horrible crime was committed.....''Lorelei started to say.

''Astor.''d'Artagnan said sternly. ''I know the feeling of revenge when I see it. I have felt it myself. You knew the Dumas family, didn't you?'' He asked gently.

Lorelei nodded. She swallowed. She had to tell him. She had to show him. She was starting to have feeling for him and she needed him to know the real reason.

''d'Artagnan, there's something I have to tell you.''She said.

d'Artagnan looked at her and nodded.

She was about to say the truth when Porthos came around the corner.

''d'Artagnan. Astor. We found something.''He said.

''We will talk about this later. '' d'Artagnan said to Lorelei.

They followed Porthos to Philippe's room where Aramis and Athos were.

''What did you find?'' d'Artagnan asked.

''They were looking for something.''Athos said as he held a small black leather pouch in his hand. He handed it to d'Artagnan to examine.

d'Artagnan opened it up. ''What was in it?''

Lorelei recognized the pouch. It was her mother's pouch. Her mother had a small trinket in it. Her mother said it was going to be for Lorelei, but it was for a special day. A day her mother was wanting to tell her something that went along with the trinket. What the trinket was, Lorelei never saw.

''Mother......''She said as her eyes were glued to the pouch in d'Artagnan's hand.

''What?'' He asked. Lorelei's mouth was frozen in a silent ''o''.

''I think there's more to this than we know.''Aramis said as he stood with his hands in front him. ''Astor, you look like you just saw a ghost.''He raised one eyebrow.

''If you have something to say, boy, now's the time to say it.'' Athos said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long lag in between chapters. The Holidays happened and now I am ready to get back into the story. lol :)


	12. The Truth Revealed

Lorelei stood there in the middle of her father's bedroom with 4 of the King's Musketeers staring right at her. She felt like she was the only one in a room filled with specters just waiting for her to say something or do something that would send her to the Gallows. 

''Not here.'' Her voice cracked a little. She had been using Astor's voice for a long time that she almost forgotten what her real voice sounded like. 

''Outside.''Athos said to her as he indicated with his out stretched arm. He followed her out.

d'Artagnan shared a glance with Aramis and Porthos. They followed Athos out of the Dumas house and were now standing in the front yard. Lorelei was near her horse as she took a deep breath. A wind picked up slightly. 

''Astor, enough stalling.''Athos' strong, but stern voice caused Lorelei to turn around to face him. ''Do you know anything about the Dumas family or the disappearance of Lorelei Dumas?''

''L..Lorelei isn't lost, Athos.'' Lorelei said. He stared at her as if she had gone insane. ''She's right here.'' Lorelei said as she took of her hat. Her long hair tumbled to her shoulders. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through the tangled up hair strands.

All four Musketeers stood back in shocked. There was an awkward silence for about a second. 

''You are Lorelei Dumas?'' Porthos was the one who had broken the silence. His expression was a mix of amazement and bewilderment.

Lorelei nodded. ''Yes, I am Lorelei Dumas.''She finally said.

''Intriguing. You disguised yourself as a man to.....join the Musketeers.....to avenge your father and brother?'' Aramis asked.

''Yes, but my first intention was trying to find you.'' Lorelei said.

''You found us. Why didn't you say anything before?'' d'Artagnan asked.

''I was scared and I wasn't thinking. Then I got to know each of you and.....I couldn't bring myself to tell you who I really was.''Lorelei said. ''I'll understand if you don't want me in the Garrison anymore or have anything to do with me after.....this.''She sighed.

Athos was about to say something when he heard the galloping of horses coming.

''Red Guards.''Porthos said.

''We will continue this conversation back at the Garrison.'' Athos said to Lorelei. ''Stay with us.''He told her as he gave her back her hat.

Lorelei nodded as she tucked her hair up in her hat and mounted her horse. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried. Aramis, Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan climbed up into their horses. They had to leave before the Red Guards saw them. She glanced back at d'Artagnan. She couldn't tell if he was happy or very upset with her for not telling him who she really was. She was afraid she had turned him away right when she was starting to have.....feelings for him. She followed the four men. This was going to be an awkward and strange reconciliation. They had left just in as the Red Guards had showed up at the house. The guards looked around the grounds. Lorelei saw one of them dismount and entered the house. She wanted to stop and see what they were going to do. She stared back at them.

''Lorelei.''Aramis called to her.

Lorelei looked up.

''You won't any answers from them.''Aramis gently smiled at her. 'Come on.''He said as he rode up beside her. She nodded as she rejoined the group.

''Don't worry.''Aramis said to her. ''You just shocked us is all. We'll get over it. ''

''And d'Artagnan?'' Lorelei asked.

''Ahhhhhh.....I see it now.''Aramis said with a little crooked smile. ''You are enthralled with our young Gascon.'' He looked at her.

''I don't know what you mean.''Lorelei said. She felt her cheeks warm up a bit.

''Your redden cheeks say otherwise.''Aramis said.

''Maybe I do, but it doesn't matter anymore anyway. I deceived him and he'll probably never trust me again.''Lorelei said.

''You were Astor, Lorelei.''Aramis said. ''It would have been a little......odd. ''Aramis said. ''Disappointed, yes, but you still have his trust. My advice is, talk to him.''

''Thank you, Aramis.''Lorelei said. 

Aramis nodded. ''Just a little side note, you do make for an excellent Musketeer.'' He winked at her.

Lorelei couldn't help, but laugh a little.

''And there it is. Feel better?'' Aramis asked.

''Yes, I do.''She smiled as they continued their ride back to Paris. 

Before they had gone to the Garrison, they stopped at Contance's home.

''We will stop here to let the horses rest.'' Athos said.

They nodded their hands and dismounted from their horses. Lorelei lead her horse to his stall and was taking off the riding gear. ''There's a good boy.''She told him as she straightened out his mane. d'Artagnan came up beside her and took his horse inside. His horse snorted as d'Artagnan gave him some treats. Lorelei watched him for a while. He was so gentle with his horse. So sweet. He stood up and turned to find Lorelei looking at him.

''Sorry....''She quickly looked away and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm. She gasped a little as her whole body tensed up.

''Lorelei.''d'Artagnan finally spoke to her.

''Yes?'' She turned around and looked at him. ''d'Artagnan, I am so sorry.''She said when she saw the expression on his face. '' I know I should've told you , but....'' She was silenced by his gloved finger on her lips.

''I'm not angry with you.''d'Artagnan said to her. ''Just a little.....confused is all. But now, I know. I understand about Revenge. I was filled with it when my father died. I sought out Athos thinking he was the one responsible for my father's death. I would have killed him had he not tell me the truth.''He looked at Lorelei. ''Don't make the same mistake I did, Lorelei. We can help you.''

Lorelei took a deep breath. Her body relaxed a little. She was relieved after what d'Artagnan said. ''I know that now.''She said. ''Thank you.''

d'Artagnan smiled a little as he was very close to Lorelei. So close that their lips almost touched each other. Lorelei didn't know what happened next. They were talking and then their lips locked together. They kissed for a brief second and then d'Artagnan pulled back a little. 

''Forgive me.''He said.

''No, thank you for forgiving me.''Lorelei replied. d'Artagnan took her hand and kissed it.

Their ''make up'' session was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both recovered their composure and backed off from one another. They both turned at the sound and looked towards the entrance,

''I see you two have made up.''Porthos said with a sly smile. 

''We were just talking is all.''d'Artagnan said as he and Lorelei were starting to leave the barn.

''Is that what they are calling it now?'' Porthos chuckled a little as he followed the couple out of the barn.

They had joined Aramis and Athos in the living room. Constance was talking to both Musketeers about the mysterious young man that had arrived on her doorsteps. Aramis had gone into the bedroom to check on the man. The man who had called out for Lorelei in his delirium.

''About time you showed up.'' Constance said upon seeing Lorelei, d'Artagnan and Porthos.

''He was helping he....Astor with his....horse.''Porthos said.

''No need to cover up.''Constance said to Porthos. ''I know who she is.''

Lorelei looked shocked at what Constance had said. 

‘’How do you know who I am?’’ She asked.

‘’Athos and Aramis explained everything to me.’’ She smiled. ‘’Don’t worry. I think it was very brave of you to do what you did.’’ She looked at Lorelei.

Lorelei smiled a little as she followed Constance inside to where Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan were waiting. Aramis was with Constance’s mystery man.

‘’After all, why should men have all the fun?’’ Constance giggled.

Lorelei laughed as well. 

‘’What are you two giggling about?’’ Porthos asked.

‘’Nothing. Just how not all women are defenseless. ’Constance replied with a smile as Athos, Porthos, d’Artagnan and Lorelei sat down at the table.  
Constance’s bantering earned a small smile from Athos.


	13. Questions and Answers

While the others were speaking in the next room, Lorelei had excused herself and went to check on Aramis and his patient. d’Artagnan saw Lorelei get up. He followed her with  
his eyes as he was half listening to what Porthos was saying. He turned his attention back to the conversation.

Lorelei knocked on the oak door that lead to the bedroom where the man and Aramis were. It was slightly opened. She peered through the small slit. She saw the white of Aramis’  
shirt as he was bending over something or someone. She pushed the door open a little and slowly crept in.

‘’Lorelei.’’ Aramis said slightly surprised she had come in.

‘’Aramis, sorry for intruding. ’Lorelei had started to say as Aramis walked over to her. She glanced over his shoulder at the man that was moaning in the bed behind them.

‘’Lorelei, you shouldn’t be here.’’Aramis said. His shirt was stained with blood. He held a towel in his hand. The other hand was gently touching her arm.

Lorelei’s eyes stared at the man in the bed. She thought she recognized him, but tried to convince herself that he wasn’t the person she thought he was. She started to walk over  
to him despite Aramis’ objections. The man in bed had his eyes closed and the sheets tucked up around his chin. He was soaked with sweat and was tossing his head.

‘’What happened to him?’’ She asked Aramis as she was in shock at how many cuts and bruises the man had.

‘’From what I can gather, he was in a huge brutal fight.’’Aramis said to Lorelei. ‘’It’s a miracle he’s alive at all.’’

‘’He’s a fighter.’’ Lorelei said as she pulled up a stool and sat by the man.

‘’He is.’’Aramis said as he watched Lorelei. ‘’You know him, don’t you?’’ He asked softly.

‘’Maybe. Not sure.’’Lorelei said. ‘’He looks like…..like my brother. But’s impossible since he…..’’She stopped when the man opened his eyes and looked at her. He had her  
brother’s eyes. But she knew it wasn’t Raoul.

The man’s eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. He grabbed her hand which caused her to gasp a little. Aramis came closer just in case the man had other ideas.

‘’Lore….lei…..’’He spoke in a hoarse voice. 

Lorelei’s eyebrows knitted with confusion. ‘’Raoul?’’ She asked. She can barely get her deceased brother’s name out.

The man nodded weakly as he coughed. 

‘’No, how can this be?’’ Lorelei’s hand flew up to cover her mouth in dismay. She quickly got up and walked out of the room.

‘’Rest, my friend.’’ Aramis said to the man that had just revealed himself to be the supposed dead brother of Lorelei Dumas.

Raoul turned his head slightly as he saw his sister dash out of the room. Aramis followed her. Raoul shut his eyes as a single tear fell from his eye.

Lorelei was trembling as she nearly tripped over her own feet trying to get a hold of the section of the wall to hold herself steady on. Her hand was on her chest as her breathing came in short gasps. ~How can he be alive?~ She asked the question in her mind as she was going through image after image of her father and brother died. She had seen Raoul fall. He was quite dead when she found him the next day.

‘’Lorelei?’’ Aramis called as he was looking for her. 

Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan all looked up to see the brown haired Musketeer walking quickly down the hallway in search of the distraught Lorelei. 

‘’I wonder what that was about.’’Porthos said.

''I think we're about to find out.''Athos added.

d’Artagnan got up quickly and went find out what was going on.

‘’d’Artagnan.’’ Athos was about to say, but the young Gascon was already out of the room. He sighed. He had an inkling as to what was going on.

Aramis found Lorelei near the wall. She was sitting in the floor with her legs drawn up under her, elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She was shaking and sobbing.  
She was muttering under her breath.

‘’Lorelei…..’’Aramis called gently to her as he knelt down beside her. He gently took her hands from her face. ‘’It’s all right.’’He said as she looked up at him.

Lorelei looked up at Aramis. ‘’I’m not going mad,right? He did say he was my brother, Raoul. My brother that was supposedly murdered along with my father.

‘’I can assure you, you are not going mad. If this man is indeed your ‘’dead’’ brother Raoul miracalisly risen from the grave, then it will be a joyful meeting. If he is not, then we must found out more about him. Either way, we will find out what is going on.’’He smiled at her.

Aramis noticed d’Artagnan had come up behind them. He nodded at d’Artagnan. 

‘’I’ll leave you two alone.’’ Aramis said as indicate with a jerk of his head towards d’Artagnan.

‘’Be careful with her. She’s very upset.’’Aramis said as he handed off Lorelei to d’Artagnan. He left the couple.


	14. Reunion

d’Artagnan sat on the dusty wooden floor of Constance's house. He held Lorelei in his arms as she continued to cry. The reunion between brother and sister was a shocking one. Lorelei had not expected her brother to be alive and Raoul was not expecting to find his sister dressed as a Musketeer. He was too weak and injured to seek consolidation from his sister. Lorelei’s shock and amazement had made her extremely emotional.

She laid in d’Artagnan’s arms with her head resting on his chest. She cried until she was certain she had cried every last tear out of her body. She was left breathing hard from her exertion. Her crying had turned to little sniffles. She did not move from her position.

‘’Here.’’ d’Artagnan passed Lorelei his handkerchief that he had carried with him.

‘’Th…thank you….’’ Lorelei said as she took the handkerchief and wiped her nose. She looked up at d’Artagnan. ‘’Sorry. ’She said.

‘’For what?’’ He asked gently as he wiped the remaining tears from her cheek. 

‘’For blubbering like a school girl…..’Lorelei said.

d’Artagnan smiled a little at her. ‘’Lorelei, you just found out that your supposed dead brother came back from the dead. I’d be distraught too. ’He lifted her chin so her eyes met his. ‘’It’s alright. There is no need to be sorry. ’He kissed her.

Lorelei laughed a little as she sucked in a breath of air to calm herself. ‘’You always know just want to say, don’t you, d’Artagnan?’’ She kissed him back.

d’Artagnan hugged Lorelei to calm her and comfort her. ‘’You found your brother. ’He whispered in her ear. ‘’That’s got to count for something.’’

‘’It does. ’She whispered back. ‘’I have part of my family back. ’She said as she held d’Artagnan tight.

Meanwhile, from down below. Athos, Porthos and Aramis were sitting at a table listening to what was going on upstairs. Constance had gone to attend to Raoul.

‘’It’s too quiet. I don’t like it.’’Porthos said.

‘’The crying has stopped. Either she fell asleep or our young Gascon has calmed her.’’ Athos said.

‘’Most likely, d’Artagnan has no doubt comforted Lorelei. The shock of seeing her brother alive and in such a state was too much for her.’’Aramis said with a slight shake of his head.

‘’I’d be the same way if I was faced with something like that. The one you care or love about is suddenly gone and then alive again when you thought they had been gone forever.’’Porthos said. 

Athos looked over at Porthos and nodded. ‘’Question is, how did Raoul manage to survive his ordeal and yet his father lies in a coffin buried in the ground.’’

The three musketeers were pondering this question when Aramis had noticed that d’Artagnan and Lorelei had left their spot and were not coming down the stairs.

He nudged Athos who looked over to where the couple was coming. Porthos had gotten up.

‘’Everything all right?’’ Athos asked.  
‘’Yes, it is now, thank you.’’ Lorelei said to Athos. She looked over at d’Artagnan and smiled. Then she looked over at Athos, Porthos and Aramis. ‘’Thank you all for being here with me and not taking me to the Gallows.’’She laughed lightly.

‘’Oh, Lorelei….’’Aramis said with a playful smile as he placed his hand on his chest. ‘’We would never live with ourselves if we had sent an innocent beautiful woman such as yourself to be hanged.’’

‘’Oh, brother.’’Porthos moaned as he rolled his eyes. 

The four men shared a moment of laughter with Lorelei before Constance had come out of Raoul’s room. She smiled a little as all 5 looked up at her.

‘’He’s asking for you. ’Constance said to Lorelei as she was wiping her hands on her apron.

‘’Thank you. ’Lorelei said to Constance. She turned to d’Artagnan. ‘’How do I look?’’

‘Fantastic. ’He smiled at her as he kissed her on the cheek. 

Lorelei smiled and excused herself from the group. She went upstairs and followed Constance into the room.

‘’I’ll be just outside the door. ’Constance said. Lorelei nodded as Constance left, closing the door behind her.


	15. Brother and Sister

Lorelei walked slowly over to her brother. He was calmer than he was before. He looked a little better than before. Constance had taken good care of Raoul and Aramis’ handiwork helped as well. She got a little closer to the bed.

Raoul’s chest was bandaged up with his shirt half opened. His chest rose slightly as he was sleeping soundly. A little color was seen on his cheeks. Lorelei took his cold hand in her warm hands and brought them up to her face.

‘’Raoul?’’ She asked as she kissed the top of his hand letting him know that she was there. ‘’Raoul, can you hear me?’’ She asked looking for some sign of response from her brother.

Raoul said nothing.

A tear fell from Lorelei’s eye and splashed onto Raoul’s hand. ‘’Raoul, it’s me. It’s Lorelei. ’She said. ‘’It’s your baby sister.’’ She leaned in closer. 

Raoul moaned as his eyes moved rapidly behind his closed eye lids. His hand twitched in Lorelei’s hand. He slowly opened his eyes.

‘’Lori?’’ He asked. His voice was weak from lack of use. He was so happy to see his sister that his excitement had sent him into a coughing fit.

‘’Shshshshsh……it’s all right. I’m right here.’’Lorelei said to Raoul as she gave him some water. She helped him drink.

‘’You’re a Musketeer?’’ He asked confused her as he touched her outfit.

‘’It’s a long story.’’ Lorelei said. ‘’I’ll tell you all about it when you’re well. ’She said. ‘’How did you…?’’ She started to ask him.

‘’A kind old man found me.’’Raoul said. ‘’I’m sorry you had to see me the way you had. I….wanted to tell you, but I was afraid the Red Guard was still nearby…..’’He said as he told Lorelei the account of how he survived.

‘’It was a Red guard that attacked you and killed our father?’’ Lorelei asked.

‘’Think so….it happened so fast….but I recall seeing red.’’Raoul said.

Lorelei looked at her brother. ‘’You need to tell the Musketeers this, but for now, rest. Heal and then we go after the guard who murdered our father. ’She said.

‘’Agreed.’’ Raoul said as he kissed his sister. They hugged for a while and then Raoul fell asleep.

Lorelei got up and walked out of the room. Constance was outside near the banister.

‘’I heard what you said to your brother. ’She said.

Lorelei looked at Constance.

‘’Promise me you won’t go off and do something stupid. ’Constance said with a hand on Lorelei’s arm. ‘’You and your brother have been through Hell. Let Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d’Artagnan deal with the man who attacked your family.’’

‘’Don’t worry, Constance. I do not intend on going solo in this. ’Lorelei said. She saw the look in Constance’s eyes when she spoke of her brother. ‘’You like my brother, don’t you?’’ She asked.

‘’Is it that obvious?’’ Constance said with a small nervous laugh. ‘’I’m sorry. I know you just recently found out your brother is alive and here I am acting like a school girl.’’

‘’Constance, it’s all right. ’Lorelei said. ‘’There was a reason why my brother found his way to you. ’She smiled.

Constance nodded as Lorelei walked off to be with d’Artagnan. She went back to Raoul and knocked on the door.


	17. Closer

Nikolas had Raoul by the neck as his other hand held the dagger close to Raoul’s left eye.

‘’Tell your father, I said hello.’’ Nikolas said as he was about ready to plunge the tiny dagger into Raoul’s eye.

Raoul would not give up without a fight. His hand squeezed Nikolas’ wrist, but the Red Guard would not let go. Raoul closed his eyes preparing for the worst when suddenly he felt Nikolas jerk and uttered a loud moan. Raoul opened his eyes to his Nikolas getting up off of him gripping his hand. The dagger laid on the ground as blood trickled down Nikolas’ wrist. Raoul looked up to see who his savor was. It was Aramis. He had his rifle in his hands and he was the one who fired the shot.

‘’Couldn’t let you have all the fun. ’He said as he helped Raoul up. ‘’Are you all right?’’  
Raoul nodded with a smile.

‘’Where’s Nikolas?’’ Athos asked when h, Porthos and d’Artagnan had come upon the three men.

‘’He was just….’’Aramis started to say when he looked to see that Nikolas was already gone. He sighed as he looked at his fellow Musketeers.

‘’Aramis?’’ Athos asked. A woman’s scream interrupted him.

All four looked for where the sound had come from.

‘’Where is your sister, Raoul?’’ Porthos asked. 

‘’She was at the gate.’’ Raoul said.

‘’Oh, god, Lorelei!’’ d’Artagnan said as he took off in a rub.  
‘’D’ARTAGNAN!’’ Aramis said.

‘’Follow him.’’ Athos said as the men took off after the young Gascon.

The 5 men arrived to see Nikolas holding Lorelei at knife point. She struggled as he held her tightly against him.

‘’Come any closer and she’s dead.’’He threatened d’Artagnan.

‘’Let her go or I will shot you myself.’’d’Artagnan said.

‘’Not going to happen.’’Nikolas said. ‘’You see, I’m going to walk out of here with Lorelei and there’s nothing you can do about it.’’

‘’You killed our father.’’Raoul said as he had walked over. ‘’What makes you think you’ll survive this?’’ He had his sword OUT. ‘’Let my sister go.’’

‘’No.’’ Nikolas’ voice was tainted with pure hatred as he was about to drag his knife along Lorelei’s throat. 

Lorelei closed her eyes as tears ran down her face, A shot was heard and she gasped as she felt Nikolas loosen his grip on her.

‘’Lorelei!’’ d’Artagnan called to her indicating for her to run to him.

Lorelei was stunned at first as she watched Nikolas fall to the ground. She ran over to D’Artagnan. Half expecting to see him with his pistol up, but it wasn’t D’artagnan that fired the shot. It was her brother. Raoul had his pistol pointed out as he walked forward to Nikolas.

‘’Raoul……’’Lorelei whispered as d’Artagnan wrapped his arms around her.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis exchanged looks as they walked over. Aramis went over to d’Artagnan and Lorelei.

Raoul stood above a dying Nikolas ready to give the final shot.

‘’Why?’’ He asked as Athos came up behind him. Porthos was on the other side.

‘’Because.....you and your sister should have been mine…..’’Nikolas said. ‘’Your father….stole….your mother from me……’’He coughed.

‘’No. Our mother did not love you. She was afraid of you.’’Raoul said.

‘’Your father was a thief…..a coward….’’Nikolas spat blood.

‘’You lie!’’ Raoul came closer. HIS PISTOL NOW AIMED AT Nikolas’ head.

‘’Raoul….’’Porthos said.

‘’You don’t want this on your head, boy.’’Athos said to Raoul. ‘’HE ISN’T WORTH IT.’’ He gently put a hand on Raoul’s shoulder. ‘’Think about your sister.’’He whispered.

Raoul looked at Athos and then at his sister. She was shaking as Aramis and D’Artagnan were trying to calm her. Raoul took a deep breath and handed his pistol to Athos. Athos nodded as he let the distraught youth go back to his sister.

‘’Phillipe Dumas was the noblest and most honorable man the world has ever known.’’Porthos said to Nikolas.

Nikolas breathed his last breath and was still. The tyrant was no more.


	18. Serenity

It had been one year to the day since the capture and hanging of Nikolas Ager. Raoul and Lorelei were finally at peace with their father’s death. Both were married to the two people they loved the most. It was a time of celebration.

Now, Raoul sat with D’Artagnan awaiting the arrival of D’Artagnan’s first child with Lorelei. He or she would be the first niece or nephew for Raoul. Constance had left to help Lorelei with the birth. Dr. Lemay was called to attend.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis had been called away to help Treville at the Garrison for a brief time. They had promised they would be there when D’artagnan’s child was born. That was 20 mintues ago. D’Artagnan was nervous as he was pacing about the hallway just outside of the room where his new wife was giving birth. He could hear her screams.

‘’I should be in there.’’He said.

‘’I know.’’Raoul said. ‘’Me too, but we aren’t allowed. We have to wait here, D’Artagnan. I know it’s hard. Believe me, I know it is hard to sit still while your wife is in agony.’’He said.

‘’That’s not very helpful, Raoul.’’D’Artagnan said.

‘Sorry, I’m a bit nervous as well. Come. Sit and have a drink.’’Raoul said. ‘’It will calm your nerves. ’He said.

D’Artagnan came over and sat with Raoul. He poured himself a glass of Brandy and took a deep breath.

30 minutes had passed and D’artagnan was just about to go into the room when he didn’t hear Lorelei screaming anymore. Athos, Porthos and Aramis had just arrived. 

‘’Thank God, you’re here.’’He said as he went over to his friends. Raoul was standing by the window.

‘’You didn’t think we missed this, did you?’’ Porthos slapped the young father-to-be playfully across the shoulder.

‘’I hope we’re not too late.’’Aramis said. No sooner had Aramis said than the sound of a newborn baby cries were heard. Aramis smiled. 

Constance came out of the room.

‘’It’s a girl.’’She said with excitement.

Raoul and D’Artagnan looked at each other as the Musketeers congratulated them.

‘’May I see them?’’’ D’Artagnan asked. 

‘’Of course. But be gentle. She’s very tired.’’ Constance said.

D’Artagnan nodded as he went inside.

Constance smiled and hugged Raoul. 

D’Artagnan reached the room where his wife was laying with a small bundle in her arms. Dr. Lemay smiled at the new father.

‘’Congratulations, D’Artagnan. Mother and so are doing just fine.’’He said as he was cleaning up. He patted D’Artagnan on the arm.

‘’Thank you, Dr. Lemay.’’D’artagnan said as he went over to Lorelei.

‘’Hello, my love. I have someone for you to meet.’’ Lorelei said. ‘’This is Serenity, our daughter.’’

D’Artagnan smiled as he took his daughter in his arms and kissed her. ‘’Welcome to the Garrison, Serenity.’’

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pauses in between chapters. Life caught up to me. lol Finally, the end of the story. Let me know how you like it. :)


End file.
